This invention relates generally to toilet lids and, more specifically, to a toilet lid that automatically operates to close both the toilet lid and a seat conventionally attached behind the lid within a few minutes following use of the toilet.
The problem of a toilet seat and lid being left in the open position following use of the toilet is as old as toilet seats themselves. The benefits of automatically closing a toilet seat and lid are numerous. One benefit is that the seat will always be in position for use of the toilet by females. Another benefit is one of safety and cleanliness in that the toilet bowl is never exposed to pets and toddlers. A third benefit relates to the ancient art of Feng Shui home design, which has become very popular in the United States and which dictates that toilet lids be kept in the closed position when the toilet is not in use.
The prior art is replete with automatic toilet seat lowering devices, typical ones of which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,866 Hibbs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,518 Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,230 Guerty, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,593 Lawrence. These prior art devices have proven disadvantageous for a variety of reasons. They are generally not self-contained, but are either electrically powered or involve mechanical connection to the toilet water reservoir float assembly or to the toilet flush handle. As a result, they are complicated, don""t operate reliably, and are not user friendly.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a self-closing toilet lid that is self-contained, that does not rely on an external connection to the toilet itself or to any source of power, and that is easy to install on existing conventional toilets.
In accordance with the illustrated embodiment of the present invention, such a self-contained, self-closing toilet lid includes a water reservoir formed within an upper portion of the lid. When the lid is in its vertical closed position, water from the reservoir is allowed to trickle at a predetermined rate into an activation bucket positioned within a lower portion of the lid and pivotally coupled proximate an inner peripheral edge of the lid. When a sufficient volume of water has been gravitationally transferred from the upper water reservoir to the lower activation bucket, the weight of that transferred water causes the activation bucket to pivot, which in turn actuates a release mechanism that allows the lid to hingedly move to an off-center position, permitting it to fall to its horizonatal closed position. If both the toilet lid and the seat conventionally mounted behind it are in the open position, automatic closing of the lid will push the seat to the closed position also.